Chutha The Road Runner!
by King MMI
Summary: This is a character Bio of a fan character made to fit in the Sonic The Hedgehog series of games, comics , Tv Shows etc.
Hello there everyone I bet you are wondering why the title is, "Chutha The Road Runner!" well it is named that because he is a Sonic fan character that I have created! And I would just like to give a little background on him, so if he sounds like an interesting character to you then stick around to learn more about him!

 **-Basic Info-**

 **Age:** 15

 **Sex:** Male

Sexual

 **Preference:** Female

Height:

(Taller than Sonic, but shorter than Eggman.)

 **D.O.B:** April 14th

Full name:

Chutha Barkley King

Slave name:

Mikey D, Shawn

 **Favorite food:** PB&J

 **Disliked food:** Birdseed

 **Favorite Game:** Disobedience Makers 69

 **Disliked Game:** Sanra Italian Bros 69

 **Favorite Game Console:** Winendo 69

 **Disliked Game Console:** MasterTrka

 **-Abilities & Abilities Weaknesses-**

 **Flying:** He can only get off the ground for a very short time, also when he does get off the ground he can't fly very high.

 **Running:** He can keep up with the blue blur Sonic the hedgehog with ease! But the only downside to his amazing sonic speed is, After a few minutes of continuous running he starts to slow down without a little birdseed, he goes down to about Tails speed (not flying).

 **Biting attack:** This attack is not only a tender bite but also a kind of a ground pound attack at the same time, because once Chutha has successfully gotten a hold of his enemy preferably on the neck. He repetitively slams them into the ground into ether there skull has completely burst open or into death. A plus side to his beak is that its indestructible!

(How the Biting attack would look like basically.)  
 **v v v v**

watch?time_continue=57&v=3LE78eJx5hg

(Roadrunner in real life.)

 **Claw Attack:** His claws are very sharp and are strong enough to cut threw Iron! Sadly though, only the base of his claws are indestructible so they can still chip. If that happens he has to wait for them to grow back witch could take a while. A plus to his claw is that he can use them to attack while flying!

 **-** **Looks** **-**

 **Colors:** He is the same colors as the animal he is based on.

 **Body Shape:** Hes shaped like Sonic but taller.

 **Legs:** Long stick like legs, and he has four toes on each foot. Two toes are positioned forward, other two backward. When he walks, it leaves easily recognized X-shaped footprint in the sand.

 **Wings:** Very long wings, that are rarely open unless flying or jumping.

 **Eyes:** They look like Bean The Dynamites eyes but Brown.

 **Arms:** None.

 **Hands:** None.

 **Eye wear:** Black seraph sunglasses.

 **Hat** : A black beanie that has a "Sexy" female Bird on it.

 **Shirt:** A desert camo hoodie without sleeves.  
 **  
Pants:** Black basketball shorts.

 **-** **Personality** **-**

Chutha is a self-absorbed, yet secretly insecure bird and has ridiculous ideas that always make his life more interesting and very complicated. He also is prone to jealousy and can come across as dim. When the next situation seems very obvious (e.g He asked Sonic if he died or got captured by Eggman while Sonic was currently telling the story of how he Destroyed the Death egg.)  
he either doesn't know what to say or answers the last thing that he can think of. Chutha is also very extreme and ambitious whenever he plans his crazy schemes. He is also short-tempered and gets irritated easily. He can also be very lazy and has others do the simplest tasks for him, including paying for the bill every time he goes out to eat with his friends. He is also shown to have a perverted side, as he has been caught peeping on Amy numerous times. Also as part of his self absorbed nature, he takes great pride in his appearance, believing he looks good and when he doesn't feel he looks perfect, he becomes distraught and easily touchy, he is also paranoid, believing the worse in others and jumping to conclusions, such as (e.g He one time accused Tails as being a robot because of hes smarts.) but even with all of that said he has shown to still have a lot of friends that actually like him!...sometimes...

 **-** **Backstory** **-**

Born in laboratory in dust hill zone as a test subject to Dr. Lobo, Mikey was put threw many experiments daily. The side effect of all of these different experiments on Mikey's body made him gain different attributes at random times and Lobo knew this could kill Mikey if the attribute was Cancer or Ebola! So he created a potion for his furry friend that would make him invincible. once the potion was created he told Mikey "Here you go Mikey, Drink this and you won't have to worry about anything anymore." once Mikey heard this he thought the Doctor was trying to euthanize him so what he did was cut the bottle in half with his claws making the bottle bust open splashing on his beak, the base of his claws and Dr. Lobos face! (Anything thing the potion touched it made indestructible) Before the potion completely dried into there landing spots Mikey attacked him scratching his face up badly and once he felt he had enough Mikey made like a baby and headed out of his laboratory as fast as he possibly could and once he was gone he never looked back. Once he was running for about an hour he stopped at a Bar in the desert called "Jenny's" where he grabbed a bite and renamed himself Chutha and then resided at Jenny's motel for the night. An hour after Mikey had left the lab that day the Doctor awoke and looked at the cuts on his face threw a mirror and then seen them instantly heal in front of him. Once they did he thought to himself "My god how is this possible I didn't drink the potion? But wait it got on my face it must have dried onto the skin on my face making it Indestructible this is incredible!" feeling all this power go to his head literally the Doctor decided to use it to get revenge on Mikey or Chutha for betraying him. -Ending Words-

Thank you all for reading this and I hope you enjoyed, also I'm sorry there are no pictures of him I'm just not a very good artist.

(Also I personally apologize for any grammar mistakes I couldn't catch and fix.)

 **Creator:** Arete King  
 **Creators real name:** Arete ######


End file.
